Live, Laugh, Fight
by sara303
Summary: They never thought they would be part of a war. They never thought they would be split up. When everyone is fighting to stay alive, will James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan find a way to protect each other, or will they end up turning on each other?
1. Prologue

Hey guys! This is just a preview for my second BTR story. The first official chapter will come soon.

btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

In 2012, Big Time Rush's second album made it to the top of the charts and stayed there for three weeks. Five of the fourteen songs became number one singles, including, 'If I Ruled the World', 'Paralyzed' and 'Blow Your Speakers Out.'

And James lost his lucky comb. He found it a month and a half later in the back pocket of Kendall's jeans that he remembers wearing the day he lost it. He made a note to himself to never wear Kendall's jeans again.

Logan managed to get enough credits in his senior year of high school to graduate earlier then his friends, but he still made the effort to help them on anything they needed help with.

Carlos had gone back to Minnesota twice since the tour got over at the beginning of the year. First time was to spend time with this mother on her birthday. Second time, because his grandmother had died and he didn't want to miss her funeral. He was a little bummed out a while after that, but he soon got back to his normal self.

Kendall bet Katie two hundred that he could go a month without T.V., computer, or his cell phone. At first he was bored out of his mind. And then Mrs. Knight gave him a book. He finished that one and picked up another one and since then he hadn't been able to put any book down.

Also, in 2012, eight new girls moved into the Palm Woods. Only three of them stayed the whole year, but James managed to date all of them sometime or another.

Barack Obama lost the election to some guy named Marius Bayer.

The world didn't end.

And Big Time Rush started their first world tour to promote their third album.

Now it's 2013 and the boys are almost done with their tour and their third album is on its way.

The new President is in office.

While the nation is watching their T.V., playing their video games, listening to their music and not really caring about anything but them-selves,

The United States, the land of the free, slowly and unnoticed, started becoming a dictatorship.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

Remember people. This is just a preview. More will be coming soon. I promise.

Sara


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So this is the official First chapter of this story hope you like it so Read on! :)

The rush of a concert is the greatest thing they ever felt. Going out on that stage; seeing the packed crowd screaming their names. The million of girls singing along to their lyrics; coming to their shows, just to see them. This is what they lived for. The four boys from Minnesota, who were living out their dreams with each other, came out on stage for the ending of the last show of the tour.

These four boys are so different in so many ways, but their friendship is the strongest thing ever.

They looked at each other as they took their spots on stage; then looked at the crowd taking it all in.

They all grabbed each other's hand, raising them above their head, and bowed for their adoring fans.

This is a moment that will stay with them forever.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan all sat on the sofa playing video games waiting for Katie to get home from school.

It was one of those days where there were clouds in the sky, threatening rain, but it wasn't going to rain.

They were done with the tour, done with school and on a break, which no one really knew what to do.

That day was the most boring ever.

Someone would suggest something here or there but the others never felt like doing anything. They didn't want to go outside for the fact that it looked depressing. They couldn't go to the pool because it was outside. And they couldn't go to the studio because no one was probably there. Griffin had let Gustavo and Kelly have a short break also.

So the boys just sat on the couch bored out of their minds.

There was a knock on the door. James, who was closest to the door, moaned. "Carlos, get the door."

"Why don't you? You're closer." Carlos said back.

"I'm too lazy."

The rest of his friends rolled their eyes or let out a small laugh.

The person knocked again.

Logan got up. "I'll get it." He said moving James feet off the coffee table to he could get past. He went to the door, opened it, and smiled, seeing Camille there in a pretty blue flowered dress.

"Hi there." He said in a flirty voice.

Camille let out a small laugh. "Are you just going to stand there or invite me in?"

Logan's eyes went wide and he gets all awkward. "Oh! Uhhh… umm… Yeah! Come in." He said moving to let her in.

Camille laughed at him. She loved everything about him, his awkwardness, his attempts at flirting, his brown hair that was always up in the front, his twinkling brown eyes, and his sweet reassuring smile, but she would never tell him that.

"Hey Camille." Kendall said as she came in.

"Hey guys, do you want to come to a movie tonight?" She asked all of them but looked at Logan.

"What movie?" Carlos asked pausing their game.

"The one with the space aliens and the Indians."

"Oh Indians and Aliens?" James asked.

"Yeah that one, So?" Camille answered.

"Sure we'll go, we have nothing better to do." Kendall shrugged.

"Why didn't you just text us to ask us? You didn't have to come all the way to the apartment." Logan pointed out. Camille gave him a look. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, because I am. I always love seeing you. I was just wondering."

Camille smiled and took out her phone. "I did, but it wasn't going through. Calling doesn't work either. I think something is wrong with the company, because my dad's phone isn't working either." She set her phone down on the counter. "Oh well, I can live without my phone for a day or so."

Carlos took his phone out and started messing around with it.

James got up, stretched, and looked at Kendall. "Where's your mom? I'm getting hungry."

"She is shopping with Tyler's mom and makes yourself a sandwich." Kendall said pushing the play button. "While you're at it make me one, please." He added.

James moaned, making his way to the small kitchen.

Carlos looked at Camille. "What company is your phone plan on?"

"Teen Cellular, why?"

"That's weird, I got U.S. Mobile and my texts are sending either." Carlos said.

"Maybe it's just the storm." James said with a mouthful of bread and meat. He set a plate next to Kendall.

"Thanks." Kendall took the sandwich on the plate.

"Yeah, we don't get too many in L.A. so I bet something just happened. They will have things fixed soon. Don't worry." Logan said.

Carlos shrugged it off and put his phone on the coffee table and grabbed the controller.

"Come on, Camille, you can stay here if you want." Logan said going back to his spot on the couch.

Camille nodded and took a seat next to Logan.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

**There is the official first chapter. Hope everyone likes it. Sorry it's a little boring but no worries the excitement will come in the near future.**

**Sara**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you PizzaTop21 for making me want to update. Your comment made my day. And everyone who read it but didn't review just remember, more reviews make for faster updates. On with the story!**

Every action has a reaction.

But with Marius Bayer, it was different. He had everyone wrapped around his finger, making them believe what he was doing was the right thing, but it wasn't.

He would make laws that were helping the country, but it was also part of his plan. One of the laws was cutting of all trade with smaller countries and work our way to the bigger countries. This was to get more jobs for the unemployed and get more 'Made In America' product.

All of his plans were working, so now was the time to really set everything into action. It was time to start cutting off contact with each state. And he had a perfect way of doing it.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

The boys came out of the movie theatre with Camille between them. Small drops of rain had made the side walk wet during the movie. Those drops were still coming down only now a little harder.

They stayed under the sign waiting for it to let up so they could get to the car. They stayed there for about ten minutes, looking at people hurry past trying to get away from the rain.

Logan finally spoke up. "I don't think its going to let up anytime soon, we should just make a run for it."

"Awsome!" Carlos said happily putting on his helmet.

Logan took off his jacket and put it around Camille so she wouldn't get to wet.

"Ready. Set." Kendall started the countdown to when they took off running.

"Wait!" James stopped.

"What?' all four of them said back to him.

"My hair is going to go flat if it gets wet." James said taking a mirror and his lucky comb out of his pocket.

Kendall pushed the objects down. "Come on, James. Its just rain. You used to survive winter storms in Minnesota. You can survive this."

James grumbled. "Fine." He said putting his mirror and comb away.

"Ok now Ready. Set. Go!" Kendall yelled as they went out in the cold rain.

The car was a block away. It was the closest spot they found, so they took it.

The boys were faster then Camille, but Logan went slower so she wouldn't be alone. They came to the cross walk and had to stop for all the cars. Carlos pressed the button repeatedly but it wasn't working to change the light any faster.

Finally the 'Walk' sign started flashing. The four boys started running. Logan turned around to see how far Camille was. She was in the same place, staring at something.

"Hey" he yelled back at the others to wait. Only Kendall turned around and they both went back to Camille. "Come on, Camille, your going to catch a cold."

"It's not there any more." Camille said still staring at the spot.

"What's not there?" Kendall said looking the same direction she was.

"The cell phone tower. It was there last week when I went here and now it's gone." Camille said.

"Maybe there just updating, they do that sometimes." Logan said.

"Come on guys." Kendall shivered.

They all turned to the cross walk to see cars were on it again. They waited and soon enough they all started running to the car.

Waiting outside the car, were Carlos and James. "Logan has the keys." Carlos said trying to open the door but failed showing it was locking. Logan got the keys out and pushed the unlock button and everyone piled in the red convertible.

Logan drove the 8 blocks back to the Palm Woods. They were all soaked from head to toe. Kendall turned the heat on and looked out the window following rain drops down the window. He looked out more and saw something was missing from the view.

'Another tower gone?' he thought, but then just shrugged it off. He really didn't care. He hardly used his cell phone any more when he learned to live with out it for a month.

They pulled in to their parking spot and everyone got out and hurried inside. Camille fallowed the boys to their apartment. They all walked in dripping wet. Mrs. Knight's eyes widened and quickly got them all towels. The boys went to their rooms to get into dry cloths.

Camille sat down next to Katie on the couch. Katie had grown so much. She was now only a few inches shorter then Camille and she was getting a lot smarter with her schemes. She was a young woman that was starting to like boys more and learn more things.

Katie was watching the World News with Diane Sawyer. She was explaining that the government had bought out all the phone companies and was combining them into one big one. All cellular services will be down for a while. She went on explaining how you can keep your old phone but everyone will start on the new plan as soon as it starts up.

The boys came out in their warm pjs.

"Well this bites." Katie said turning off the T.V. "I do most of my business over the phone."

"You can live with out it Katie. It's not the end of the world." Kendall said mocking her from when he couldn't use his phone.

"Shut up." Katie said throwing a pillow at him, which he caught.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

Marius Bayer smiled as the news cast went out over the nation. This was perfect. His plan was falling into place.

He turned in his chair and looked at pictures on the wall. There was some with red crosses across them and some that were just normal pictures. These pictures included. Woody Allen, Bob Dylan, Joan Collins, Ben Stiller, Jake Gyllenhaal, Jonah Bobo, and James Diamond.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

**Why do you think Mr. Bayer have all these people on his wall? You will find out soon enough but for the mean time I will give you a hint in saying they are all Famous.**

**Read and Review **

**Sara**


	4. Chapter 3

**I love all the reviews! It makes me really happy :) Keep it up guys!**

btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

There are approximately 6,900,000,000 people in the world right now. Out of those 6,900,000,000 people, over 300,000,000 live in the United States. Out of those people, only a few hundred figured out about Bayer's plan.

Well not really figured it all out. They realize some thing was wrong and what Bayer was doing wasn't right.

But no one listened to them. No one paid attention to the few hundred people trying to warn them of what may come. They were just another political group protesting about the new president.

No body cared what they had to say. No body care except Bayer himself. He saw this small group of people as a threat. He thought if he let this go on long enough, people will start actually start to believe them and he couldn't let that happen.

His only option was to get rid of them. So that's what he did, got rid of them one by one.

It has been about 3 days since all the cell phones got turned off. While some people were whining and complaining about not being able to contact any one, some people were enjoying their time away from their cell phones.

The boys were down at the pool playing pool volleyball with some of their Palm Woods friends.

They were all having the time of their lives. The sun was out. Their friends were all surrounding them. It was one of the best things that happened that week.

Carlos jumped up out of the water and spiked the ball hard. It flew into the lobby, hitting Mr. Bitters in the head.

Mr. Bitters face got red with rage. He went out to the pool area. Carlos was hiding behind James and Guitar Dude who was on his team.

"Who threw that?" Mr. Bitters yelled.

Everyone was silent. It was like you could hear crickets.

"If some one doesn't tell me now, I'm shutting the pool again." He said calmly.

Everyone but Kendall and Logan pointed at Carlos, even James.

Carlos looked at James with a 'how could you' look.

"Sorry, pool time is cool time and that can't be taken away, again."

Bitters used his finger to motion Carlos to come here. Carlos got out of the pool and followed Bitters into the lobby.

"Hold it." Kelly said walking into the lobby. "Whatever he did, you can punish him later. Gustavo needs the boys at the studio now."

Kendall saw Kelly in the lobby and got out of the pool to greet her. He hadn't seen her for a while. They where still on break and he wondered what she wanted.

"Hey Kelly, what's up?" He asked.

"Go get James and Logan and get changed. We're going to the studio." Kelly said.

Kendall was about to open his mouth to say something.

"Just do it!" Kelly told him and with that Kendall left confused at why they were going to the studio.

It took Carlos and Kendall five minutes to get changed. Logan took a little longer to fix his hair and James, of course, took the longest.

They were down stairs in the lobby in 20 minutes. It took 5 minutes to drive to the studio, where Gustavo was waiting impatiently for everyone to return.

Big Time Rush filed into his office, while Kelly joined Gustavo behind his desk.

"Soooo?" All four boys asked in unison.

Gustavo thought of a way to put what he was going to say together. "How would you dogs like to go back to Minnesota for a few weeks?"

The boys had confused looks on their faces. "Why?" James asked.

"Oh No! Its Griffin again isn't it? We're toast!" Carlos said freaking out.

"No we are not Carlos." Kendall said trying to calm him down. Then he looked back to Gustavo and Kelly. "Why are you sending us back?"

"It's only for a few weeks." Gustavo started. "And it's for your protection."

"Our protection? Someone wants to hurt us?" Logan asked still confused.

"We don't know yet, but we want to be on the safe side." Kelly said.

"What's going on here?" James asked.

"We can't tell you right now, but in the mean time you guys need to start packing."

Kendall took a good look at both of them and could tell they were worried. "Okay, we'll go back, but just for a few weeks that's it."

Gustavo and Kelly both let out a sigh of relief. Kelly took out some plane tickets and handed them to the boys. "Here are your tickets. Kendall, your mom's and sister's is in there too."

He nodded and looked at them. Logan, Carlos and James were heading for the door. Kendall soon followed he turned around at the door. "See you soon." He said and left.

They drove home in silence. All of them wondering who would want to hurt them. Why would someone want to hurt them? They knew they had haters, but would they go that far? All of these questions were lingering with them the whole ride back to the Palm Woods.

They all went directly to 2J where they had to explain to Mrs. Knight and Katie that they were going home for a while.

"This is home." Katie said. She had lived in the Palm Woods for over 4 years. This is what she knew. This is what she loved.

"Well back to Minnesota then." Kendall said.

"But I don't want to go back there."

"It's just for a few weeks, Katie and we aren't leaving you here." James said.

She sighed and went to her room, knowing she wouldn't win this battle. The boys did the same. Kendall got out his suit case that he used on tour from under his bed. He started putting cloths in it and looked up to see Logan sitting on his bed, staring down at the floor. Kendall went up to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Logan looked up at his friend. "Nothing, just thinking."

"Well you better get packing. Our flight leaves in a few hours."

"I know." He said getting up and starting to pack his things.

An hour and a half later, they were all in the living room with their things.

"Ok let's go." Mrs. Knight said trying to hurry everyone along so they wouldn't be late.

They left the apartment and made through the lobby saying goodbye to people and telling them they would be back soon. They piled their stuff into Mrs. Knight's mini van and got into the convertible.

They drove to L.A.X., went through security and waited for their plan to arrive.

They all boarded and were on their way back to Minnesota.

Out of those few hundred people that were slowly figuring out Bayer's plan, only 27 escaped with their lives and are now in hiding.

These people were the only ones to know that the worse was to come and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

**So there you go! I had to do research for this! But it was fun and I'm learning stuff in government that's really helping me out with the politics stuff.**

**And no worries the excitement is coming soon and you're all going to love it!**

**Sara**


	5. Chapter 4

**Can any one write an essay with out using any linking verbs? I don't know how to do it! Stupid English…**

btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

The Constitution. It has been running our country for over 200 years. It has been changed and updated to fit the need and rights of U.S citizens today.

With this signed paper from our founding fathers, we get freedoms of speech, press, religion and assembly. And that is just the first amendment.

All these rights and freedoms that the people had have disgusted Bayer. They were in the way and he had to get rid of them.

The boys all shuffled into Kendall's house and flopped on the couch. All of them were tired, but the one who was tired the most was Mrs. Knight.

They were on a non-stop flight from Los Angeles to Minneapolis. The flight had taken almost four hours and had a lot of turbulence. When they got off the plane they had to rent a van and drive an hour back to their home town. It was dark by the time they got home.

Mrs. Knight said the Logan, Carlos and James could stay over for the night and go to their houses tomorrow, so that is what they did.

Katie went directly to her old room and shut the door behind her. She loved it here but she love L.A. better.

Kendall went to his room with his friends following. He fell on his bed and was out like a light. Logan took some sleeping bags out of the closet and gave two to Carlos and James keeping one for him-self. They got their beds ready and soon enough they were all fast asleep.

A crash woke them up. Well everyone except Carlos. They all went out to the kitchen and saw Mrs. Knight picking up a broken tea cup. There was the smell of bacon coming from the stove. Mrs. Knight looked up at the boys, she looked dead tired. "I think we need to get a new set." She said holding up pieces.

Kendall knelt down to her. "Mom, how about you go get some more sleep. We can handle this. We'll wake you up when it's done."

Mrs. Knight looked at him hard seeing if he was joking or not and then relaxed. "Thank you, sweetie." And then she headed off to her room.

Kendall turned to his two friends. "Let's make some breakfast."

They were all scrabbling around. Kendall was on bacon duty. Logan was making the pancakes. And James was toasting toast and setting the table. They felt like professional cooks knowing everyone was going to eat their food. They wondered if this is how Mrs. Knight felt every time she made a meal for them.

In less than an hour they got everyone's food on their plate and the table set beautifully with a flower in the middle to top it off.

"Ok so who wants to wake up who?" Kendall asked.

"I call Carlos!" James said running off toward Kendall's room.

"Katie!" Logan said heading to her room.

"I guess I got my mom." He said to himself. He knocked on his mom's door, but she didn't answer. He opened the door to find her sprawled out on the bed sleeping soundly. He smiled at the sight. It made his mom look so peaceful and young.

He went over to her and shook her. "Mom, time to get up." He said.

She rolled over facing away from him. "Not right now. To tired." She mumbled.

"The food is ready? Aren't you hungry?" Kendall asked.

Mrs. Knight sat up. "I'll be out in 5, ok?" Kendall nodded and left, shutting the door behind him.

When he got to the table Katie and Logan were getting some food for themselves and Carlos was sleepily walking out of his room with James behind him. They all sat down and filled their plates. About 10 minutes later Mrs. Knight came out looking as casual as ever in sweat pant and a t-shirt and her hair tied back.

"This looks amazing boys." She said sitting down and taking two of everything.

They all ate silently stuffing their faces like they haven't eaten in years.

After breakfast they all helped clean up. It was about 11 when everything got done.

James, Carlos and Logan grabbed their suit cases. They knew they needed to get home and tell their parents what was happening.

They all agreed to hang out later.

Katie was sitting with the remote flipping through static. "Mom! The cable isn't working!" she complained.

"It's not on." Mrs. Knight yelled from the kitchen. "Kendall will you go on the roof and hook it up?"

"Have fun with that buddy." James said as they walked out the door. The air was cool but not cold. It was felt like winter in L.A. but spring had just begun. Carlos lived just two houses down. He said good bye to his friends and went into his house. Logan and James walked together joking around bout Kendall being on the roof. Logan left James about a block later. "See you later." He told him.

James walked another block to his house. "Dad! I'm home!" he yelled through the house.

Mr. Diamond came out from a hallway. "James? What are you doing home? I thought you were in L.A. pursuing your music career." He said taking a bite of an apple.

"I still am. Well I'm not in L.A. but Gustavo sent us back for a couple weeks to let something die down." He explained.

This is how all the boys home comings manly went. But they were all greeted home all the same. The boys all spent the rest of the afternoon with their families. After dinner they met back up outside their old school.

James, Carlos and Kendall were chatting, waiting for Logan to show up. Finally they saw him walking slowly towards them. His hands were in his pocket and he was looking at his feet.

"What's up?" Carlos asked concerned.

"My internet stopped working. I can't get a hold of Camille." He took out his cell phone. "And this is useless now."

"You can come use my laptop." James offered.

"Thanks" Logan said. He still looked uncomfortable.

"Are you sure you're still ok?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know, I just think some things up."

James gave his a weird look. "Up with what?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just paranoid, who knows." And that was the end of the conversation.

They spent the rest of the time walking around the school reminiscing about little things. They came up to the girl's field hockey field. They all started laughing remembering how they soaked the girls just before James's audition before they were famous.

They were good memories, but will the memories last?

btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

It was easier than Bayer thought. The constitution, the one thing people relied on for their rights and freedom, no longer exists.

And now this is where the real fun begins.

btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

**Sorry this chapter aint that long but the action is going to be next chapter and your not going to be disappointed. Don't forget to review!**

**Sara **


	6. Chapter 5

**I realized that some my btrbtrbtr things arnt showing up when I transfer it… what other things could I use that wont disappear?**

btrbtrbtrbtrbtr

The moment that Bayer had all power was the moment the constitution was gone. The first thing he did was set out troops. Troops to anywhere and everywhere in the U.S.

But he needed a bigger Military to get everyone to obey him. That was the first thing he set out to do. And he knew just how to do it.

btrbtrbtrbtr

Kendall was sound asleep in his bed. It has been a week since they were back in Minnesota and the boys were all missing the Palm Woods and L.A.

They found out that the internet wasn't working either, so Logan had been a little depressed not being able to talk to Camille, but now he was thinking more and more that something was up.

Also, with no internet they couldn't contact Gustavo and Kelly to get their plane tickets to go back.

It was about midnight and the night was quiet and calm. Outside a black SUV pulled up to the Knight's house. Five guys in black suits came out and made their way across the lawn. One of the guys looked at the other and he nodded. He put his foot up and kicked the door in.

Katie sat up, hearing a loud noise. She made her way out of her room. She turned on the light to find four strange men in front of her. She let out a scream just as a hand with a white cloth wrapped around her mouth and nose. She breathed in taking in chemicals from the cloth. She fell limp in the man's arms.

Kendall woke up quickly and jumped out of bed. "KATIE!" He yelled running out of his room when he heard the scream. He ran past his mom coming out to see what had happened. "Stay there." Kendall told her as he ran to the living room to find his little sister in a man's arms.

He stopped and just stared at the strange man as he stared back. He heard some movement to his right and moved quickly leaving another man to grab nothing but air.

'What's happening?' Kendall thought to himself. He made a B-line to the man holding Katie. He jumped on the couch tipping it over. He caught the man in black off guard making him drop Katie. Kendall tackled the big man to the floor. "What are you doing here?" he growled.

"Kendall, what's going on in here?" Mrs. Knight walked in.

Kendall looked back. "Mom! No!" But it was too late. Two of the men grabbed her by both of her arms.

"What is going on?" She repeated struggling against the men. Kendall got up to help him mom but got a good punch in the face by the man he tackled. He hit a shelf making thing fall off of it onto him.

"KENDALL!" Mrs. Knight screamed wanting to protect her babies.

Kendall got to him knees, spitting out some blood. "I'm fine, Mom." He said trying to reassure her. He saw the man was on his feet towering over him. Kendall slowly got to his feet. He was angry.

The man next to him just chuckled punching him in the gut. Kendall bent over at the sudden loss of breath.

He could hear his mom crying in the background. He saw his little sister on ground next to him. He closed his eye letting the air fill his lungs back up. The moment he opened them he knew what he had to do.

He quickly spun his body around having one leg extended swiping it across the floor, tripping the man. He quickly picked up Katie. He looked at his mom looking for a way to get her out.

"Go! Go, Kendall!" She screamed.

He didn't want to leave her but he had to get his sister away from here. He turned just as another one of the five men grabbed the back of his head. He yelled out in pain as some of his hair was ripped from his scalp.

He started to struggle holding tight to Katie. The man that was holding Katie earlier knelt in front of him. "You're a fighter, aren't you?" He said with a smirk. "That's just what we need." He reached over and took Katie from him.

"NO!" Kendall screamed struggling to get lose from this man's grip.

The guy who held Katie set her down and opened up a briefcase. The last guy went over to Kendall and grabbed one of his arms. The other guy holding onto his hair let go, letting him fall a little to the floor and then grabbed the other arm, pulling him up to a standing postion.

The man with the brief case turned around with a needle. "This isn't going to hurt a bit." He said walking toward Kendall.

Kendall's eyes went wide. He wanted so bad to get free, but he was all out of fight. The man stuck the needle in his arm injecting something into him.

Kendall looked up at the man. He could still hear his mom yelling, but her voice was fading. "Mom." He tried yelling but it came out in only a whisper. His knees gave out and he was now only being held up by the two men standing next to him.

His eyes were slowly closing. He was trying decrepitly to keep them open, but what ever he did he couldn't fight it. The last thing he heard and saw was the man in front of him speak in to his sleeve. "Family number 123, obtained."

Then he slipped into nothingness.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

"What's taking him so long?" Carlos complained leaning on his bike making it fall over and him with it.

"I don't know. It's not like him to be late." Logan said looking at his watch.

"Maybe we should go to his house. He might have over slept again." James said.

Carlos popped up. "He does do that a lot."

"Let's go." James said starting off on his skate board. Logan followed, with Carlos right behind him on his bike.

They were all laughing and having a good time, riding around like they used to. They road up to Kendall's house and looked at each other confused.

"Why is the front door open?" James asked.

"Come on let's go check it out." Logan said running into the house. The other two followed. Logan froze when he took a step inside.

It looked like someone robbed the place. Logan took a few more steps in, stepping on glass.

James and Carlos rushed past him heading straight towards the rooms.

Logan looked at the living room, taking it all in. He moved around the room looking at the damage. All color drained from his face when he saw the red slashed on the floor.

"Kendall's not here." James said.

"Katie and Mrs. Knight aren't either." Carlos said. They both joined Logan and saw what he was staring at.

"What happened here?" Carlos said quietly.

"I don't know." James gulped.

Carlos turned away from the red stain. "C'mon, we have to go tell some one! My dad would know what to do."

James nodded moving to head out the door. He turned around to see Logan in the same spot he was. He hasn't moved an inch.

James walked up to him and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Come on, we'll find them, don't worry. It's just those people that Gustavo and Kelly warned us about."

Logan gulped, he was shaking. He looked back at James.

"Some thing is happening. And I don't think it's just to us."

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrb

Bayer walked through the barracks of boys and men. The youngest was 15 the oldest 28, all sleeping in bunks.

He stopped at a boy with blonde hair falling over his face and a bruise forming on his jaw.

"What happened to this one?" Bayer asked.

"He fought back, sir." One of the men following him said.

He smiled. "Perfect."

btrbtrbtr

**You all like? Haha I hope you do, cause this is just getting good. Remember to review and I will update faster! Lol**

**Sara**


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long, I had it done a few days again but I couldn't get to a computer where fanfiction wasn't blocked to post it, im sorry guys.

btrbtrbtrbtr

Carlos, James and Logan sat on the curb across from Kendall's house. They were watching people in uniform go in and out. There was yellow tape blocking them from the house.

"What do you think happened?" Carlos asked quietly.

"I don't know." James answered.

"Do you think they are ok?"

"I don't know." James answered again.

"When do you think they are going to tell us what happened?"

"I don…." James started

"SHUT UP!" Logan yelled. "No one knows anything Carlos so just shut up!" Carlos looked down a little hurt. Logan got up and started walking away from them.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"Home."

"Don't you want to find what happened?" James asked.

"Someone kidnapped our friend, what more do you want? A hundred people will know what happened before we do, so I'm going home out of the cold." Logan said and started on his way back home.

"What's the matter with him?" Carlos asked,

James put his elbows on his knees and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know." He finally answered.

btrbtrbtrbtrbtr

Kendall woke up, sitting up in a strange bed. He looked around to see he was in a room with about 40 boys and 20 bunk beds. He couldn't concentrate on any of the boys faces; he still was in a little daze from the medicine that that the guy in the black suit shot in his arm.

"Where am I?" he asked himself trying to think back to how he got here. He closed his eyes remembering the men in his house, the fight, the needle, his little sister in the arms of a strange man, and his mom crying for her kids to be ok.

Kendall's eyes shot open. "KATIE! MOM!" He shouted running through the row of bunks trying to find a way out.

Heads turned as he ran past the boys who all wanted to do the same thing, but something was holding them back. "Stop" one of the boys said but Kendall didn't listen. He didn't want to listen. He wanted to find his family.

He saw a door and started for it just as two older boys grabbed him. "Calm down." One of them said.

"Let me go." Kendall growled trying to get lose.

"Just calm down." The other one said.

"No until I see my family." He was breathing hard.

"If you calm down, we will explain." The first one spoke.

Kendall though for a moment and looked at both of them. "I'm listening." The boys let him go.

They looked at each other. "Ok we don't know a lot just what he told a few of us while everyone else was sleeping." One of them said. He was shorter than Kendall and had blonde hair and green eyes.

Some of the other boys started to gather around to hear what they had to say.

"He told us that our families are safe and will stay safe if we listen and do what we are told." The taller on said. He had a shaved head with the brightest blue eyes. His ear stuck out almost an inch from his head.

"Where are they?" a younger boy standing beside Kendall asked.

"He didn't say."

Kendall looked down sadly. Not knowing where his mom and Katie were was killing him. He looked up at the two older boys. "Who's he?" he asked out of nowhere.

"What?" They looked confused.

"You kept saying 'he' told us or 'he' didn't say. So who's 'he'?"

The shorter one gulped. "The Drill Sergeant."

"Sergeant? As in the Military?"

Both boys nodded. "Welcome to Boot Camp." The tall one said with a weak smile, trying to make a joke of it.

The room started up in a loud roar.

"QUIET!" Kendall yelled. Everyone looked at him as he turned to the older boys.

"They can't force us into the military." Kendall told them.

"We don't have a choice. They have our families." The shorter one said.

"This is against our right!" A boy in back yelled. The rest of the boys cheered out.

A loud bang made them all turn around to face the door. Walking through it was a tall man with a mean look on his face. "You boys have no rights." His voice was loud.

Everyone fell silent. Everyone was staring at him as he was acting like he was waiting for something. They all stood there awkwardly.

"Well? Get in formation." He shouted. The group of boys looked at each other with strange looks on their faces. Some mouthed 'formation?' and others shrugged at their silent question.

"Really maggots? I have to tell you everything? Go stand by your bunks! Top bunk to the left, bottom to right." He yelled.

Everyone stood still, waiting for someone to make the first move.

"What are you waiting for? The Fourth of Freaking July? Get your ass's to your bunks NOW!"

Everyone started to scramble to their formations. Kendall stood straight as if he was back in the studio being yelled at by Gustavo.

The Sergeant started walking, examining each one very carefully before moving on to the next.

He stopped at the younger boy that was standing next to Kendall earlier. He was the smallest one in the room and everyone could see it.

"What's your name solider?" The Sergeant yelled in his face.

"Sam."He said sternly.

"I'm not asking for your first name solider." The Sergeant yelled. "And when you address me you use sir, do you read me?" He looked at Sam but everyone could tell he wasn't just talking to him.

Sam gulped. "Sir, Yes, Sir." He said copying what he saw off T.V. shows.

"Now what's your name solider?"

"Sir, Taylor, Sir." Sam yelled.

"Well Private Taylor, you need to get some meat on your bones or you're going to be a pathetic little asshole trying to keep up with these men."

Sam narrowed his eyes at him as he moved along to the next guy. Kendall could tell he wanted to punch the guy.

He stopped at the tall guy with a shaved head. "Have you been in the military before?" He yelled.

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" This guy yelled out with a lot more power then Sam did.

"Are you ready to fight?"

"Sir, Yes, Sir!"

"Good you could be a perfect example to the weaker ones." He said looking around the room, then moved on.

He pasted a few more boys looking disgusted then stopped right in front of Kendall. "Step forward solider." he yelled in his face.

Kendall could feel his hot breath on his face. It smelt really bad and he resisted not saying anything but it was hard.

He stepped forward biting his lip so he wouldn't blur out something. The sergeant circled around him. He froze right in front of his face looking him straight in the eye.

Kendall held is eye contact with him for what seemed like an hour before the sergeant finally turned around.

"Come any one tell me what's wrong with this solider?" He yelled to the rest of the group. Nobody answered. "Nobody?" He turned to the short boy with blonde hair. "What about you, Schmidt?" he yelled in his face.

"Sir, No, Sir!"

"Well then." He said as he walked back to Kendall. He was standing to the side of him. Kendall didn't dare to look again afraid he would have another staring contest with him.

All of a sudden he felt a hand to his head, holding his hair for the second time in at least 24 hours.

He didn't make a noise this time while the sergeant pulled his head back far enough so that Kendall was looking up.

"Long hair isn't good for war, boy." He yelled in his ear; it was still loud enough to be heard by every person in the room.

"That goes for all of you." He said turning around and letting go of Kendall. He turned back to him. "Get back in formation, maggot."

Kendall narrowed his eyes at him but did as he was told. It was official. He hated this guy.

Btrbtrbtrbtr

Hope yall like that.. ya know what I like? Reviews haha seriously guys.

Sara


	8. Chapter 7

Caution: short chapter

btrbtrbtrbtr

Kendall followed behind in a line going to a small room with 5 chairs. The five guys in front on him got up and were instructed to leave go to the next station. Kendall was the second on in the next line and he sat down in the second chair.

He looked down seeing his hair in his eyes just as he heard a buzzing sound behind him. He closed his eyes thinking of his Mom and Katie as the buzzing sound moved across his head. A clump of hair fell on his shoulder. His hair.

He let out a breath as the person behind him continued to let the chunks of his own hair fall around him. In a matter of minutes his head was shaved and his group of five got up to head to the next station.

Kendall reached up and ran his hand across his bald head. He walked into the next room where there were men handing out cloths.

"Last name." a man said without emotion and without even looking at him.

"Knight" Kendall said.

The man looked down a list and then grabbed two pants, two shirts and a pair of boots that were Kendall's size.

Kendall took the cloths. "Next." The man said and he moved on.

He walked into a room with water running. Everyone seemed relaxed. Kendall looked down at the floor then closed his eyes. Everyone was naked and he really didn't want to see anything.

"Come on eyebrows, take a shower it will be refreshing." The boy with the last name Schmidt called to him. Kendall opened his eyes just as a towel landed on his head.

He took the towel off his head. He sighed and took pjs off that he still had on from home.

He went up to an open shower and turned it on. Ice cold water slashed on him. He gasped and got out of the way of the freezing water. He turned the knob some more but the water didn't get any warmer. He rolled his eyes and got under the cold water. He sighed and relaxed a little and he let the water run off his body.

He wasn't use to cold showers. In fact he's the one that always steamed up the bathroom at home. He smiled thinking of home. He closed his eyes picturing his little house in Minnesota and then the Palm Wood. He smiled and started singing. He couldn't help himself.

"_Come on shake it up what you got to lose? Go and make your luck with the life you choose. If you want it all lay it on the line, It's the only life you got so you got to live it….."_

Right then he opened his eyes and saw everyone staring at him. His face turned red as he looked around at the weird looks on the boy's faces.

Sam, the small boy, started clapping, Schmidt joined him and so did a few others. Kendall gave a small smile as wrapped the towel around his waist.

This was the best thing that has happened to him in what seemed like forever.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

Logan walked slowly to his house. He looked back down the street to the cop cars and people surrounding his friend's house.

All of a sudden he felt a little guilty for yelling at James and Carlos. But he kept walking away from them. He sighed and went up his front steps. He went into his house.

"Mom? Dad? You home yet?" He called out and waited for an answer. No one replied. He went up to his room and found a man looking through papers on his desk.

He froze and just stood in the doorway as he watched the man look through the papers.

"What are you doing?" Logan finally said a little frightened. The man looked up shocked and froze. He looked more scared then Logan did. This made Logan relax a little.

The man looked around. He looked paranoid. He grabbed some of the papers on Logan's desk and ran right towards him. He knocked him over and ran through the door.

Logan looked up from the ground then realized what had happened and ran after the man. The man was to the front door when Logan reached the bottom of the steps. He ran as fast as he could and tackled the man in his front yard. This man was weak and scrawny. He was shivering and had tears in his eyes.

Logan looked down on the man with sympathy. Then he realized that this man had just broken into his house. "What did you take?" Logan said angrily.

The man squeezed his eyes shut and held up the papers. Logan took the papers and looked through them. They were things he looked up at the library just the night before. It was stuff about the new president. It took him hours to gather magazines and newspapers to collect all the information.

Logan got off the name and helped him up. "Why would you want this?"

The man grabbed the paper from him. "To protect you. You're getting your head in too deep, kid. He'll find you if you keep stuff up like this." The man said in a shaky voice. Logan looked confused. "I can't stay, if the time is right we will meet again." He said and started running.

"Wait!" Logan called after him. He followed him a couple of houses and then lost him. He leaned over breathing heavily from running then he looked up at the sky and yelled. "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?"

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

Ik ik its really short, im sorry, im really busy I promise the next chapter will be longer and more interesting. thanks for understanding

Sara


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry, last week was homecoming week! I looked AMAZING! Haha, Heres the chapter.

****BTR****

A full day. It has been a full day since they seen their friend. A full day of worry and hope that the family would return. But there was no such luck.

After it got dark out earlier the day before Carlos and James walked over to Logan's house to see how he was holding up. The night air was chilling so they were walking fast.

They knocked on the door and opened up to sad Mrs. Mitchell. Her and Mrs. Knight have been friends for a long time and with her and her family missing it was beating her up.

"Logan's upstairs. He's been up there since we got home. You can go right up." She said as she left her sons remaining friends into her house.

Carlos and James didn't say anything to Mrs. Mitchell. What was there to say? They were going through the same thing and it was hard on them to. So they just went up the stairs to Logan's room. At the top of the steps they heard some strange sounds coming from Logan's room. They went over and tried to open his door, but it was locked.

"Logan open the door. It's James and Carlos." James said pounding on the door, worried. They waited a few seconds and nothing happened.

"Logan! Open the door!" Carlos yelled a little louder. Then some of the sounds quieted down behind the locked door and they heard some shuffling. There was a click saying the door was unlocked but the door did not open.

James and Carlos looked at each other then James opened the door. They walked into their friend's room in surprise. Logan's room was a mess. There where papers, magazines, books, and radios all over. From what they could tell about three radios were playing. None were playing music though. They were all different talk shows or political stuff.

Carlos shivered as he realized how cold it was in the room and looked over to see the window wide open. He walked over to shut it.

"Leave it open." Logan said from his bed. He was highlighting stuff in a newspaper.

Carlos backed away from the window and looked at Logan. "Are you ok?"

"Ya" Logan replied without looking at them.

"What are you doing?" James asked picking up a magazine to look at the cover before Logan grabbed it away from him. "HEY!"

"Don't" Logan said looking up at James.

James looked at Carlos in confusion. Carlos just shrugged.

James looked around the room to see a lot of stuff that looked like the cover of the magazine. Stuff about the election last year, the new president in office and other stuff.

"What's with all the politics stuff, Logan?" Carlos asked before James could. Apparently they noticed the same thing.

"He did it." Was all Logan said.

"What do you mean? He did wh….?"

"SHHHH!" Logan said cutting off James and turned up one of the radios louder so it was the loudest thing in the room.

It was one of those presidential speeches. They listened to Bayer talking about all the changes, the phones, the country for about five minutes with Logan writing down every word. Then when it was over, he turned it down and continued highlighting the magazine.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on!" James said in major confusion.

"He did it!" Logan repeated, looking at the two of them.

"Who did what?"James asked.

"Marius Bayer kidnapped Kendall and a bunch of other people."

"What!" James and Carlos both said.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Carlos asked.

Logan closed his eyes remember what the man said that took the papers earlier that day. He shook his head. He had to protect his friends from this. He didn't want them involved in figuring out the new president's plan if it was going to get them hurt. So he just looked down and started highlighting random things.

Carlos and James tried getting answers out of him, but Logan wouldn't talk. Finally they got tired and left.

Carlos turned toward him as he got to the door. "James is staying over at my house tonight, if you want to you can come over later." He said and then left.

At two o'clock in the morning, Logan showed up at Carlos's house shivering and crying. Carlos answered the door and immediately hugged his friends. No one slept in that house, that night. The three friends sat in silence watching an old movie that they used to love. No one was really paying attention to it.

All they could think about was what happened at this time just 24 hours ago.

***BTR***

24 hours. That's all it took to completely change Kendall's life. He wasn't the boy from Minnesota that moved to Hollywood with his friends to be a boy band. He left trapped and forced into something he didn't want to do….Become a soldier.

They shaved his head, took away his cloths, warm showers, comfy bed, and nice home cooked meals (well frozen home cooked meals). And most importantly, they took away his friends and family.

But here he was, with 40 other boys in the same situation. He had made some friends but wasn't the most popular in the group. A few guys recognized him from poster on their sister's or girl friend's wall, but they treated him like a normal person and Kendall liked that.

He found out that the Schmidt boy's first name was Kevin. He had two brothers and grew up in Kansas.

Sam lived in Nebraska with a younger brother, a younger sister and his mom. Although he is small, Kendall found out that he is a black belt in Karate.

Kendall shared a bunk with a guy named Damian Peters. Damian lived with his parents in Iowa. He was the heaviest guy there, and he was insecure about it. Kendall, Kevin, and Sam tried to make him feel welcome.

These three guys were all Kendall had right now. He didn't know where his family was and Carlos, James, and Logan probably knew they were gone… But what if they didn't? What if no one knew they were missing? That thought stayed with him.

The most popular person in the barracks was the only person in the room who has been in the military before. It was tall older guy that was explaining stuff to him the day before. His name is Cole Essmann. It looks like he never grown into his ears, which stuck out from the sides of his head. He was also a big jerk who always loved to be in charge. So he took charge of this small group and Kendall and his friends didn't like him.

That next day, they all woke up to a trumpet blaring. It was time to start a new day….

***BTR***

Hey I burnt my hand! Don't follow my actions it wouldn't be smart…. Seriously… hopefully you liked this chapter because I had to write it twice… it deleted from my flash drive…lol any way review and you would make me very happy!

SARA


	10. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Today is the start of my birthweek! Its on Saturday Im so excited I will be 17! That means Ive been on this sight for 5 years!

***BTR***

Carlos woke up at 8 the next morning and looked around to see his two friends fast asleep. Apparently they fell asleep in the early morning. He got up and headed towards the kitchen to find his dad reading a newspaper and sipping coffee. He seemed extremely perky for all of what happened yesterday.

"What are you all happy about?" Carlos sounded all depressed as he poured his cereal.

"The cell phones are back on… it's a little different but it will work."

"oh…" Carlos replied not very interested.

"Come on sport, cheer up, we are going to find your frie…." He was cut off by the ring of his cell phone. He looked at and didn't recognize the number. "One minute, son, I got to take this" He said and walked into the other room.

Carlos pushed his half eaten bowl of cereal away from him and laid his head down.

Around five minutes later Mr. Garcia walked in, in a rush. "I got to go, be back at dinner. I love you." He gave Carlos a quick kiss on the head and left.

Carlos looked up at him. "Why are you in such a hurry?" He asked just as his dad shut the door behind him. He shrugged it off and put his head back on the table.

He sat there for a while just staring across the surface of the table, when he heard the front door close. He looked up. "Dad is that you?" he asked.

He got up and walked towards the front door. No one was there. He went in the living room to find James and Logan still sleeping. He shrugged it off and went up to his bedroom to change. He came back down stairs to find a strange man leaning over Logan.

"Hey get away from him!" Carlos yelled. The man looked up at him surprised. His eyes seemed like they were frighten of the young Latino.

James and Logan woke up to Carlos's yelling. Logan looked up at the man with confusion… It was the same one from yesterday.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"I warned you." He said as his shaky hand reach for Logan's shirt. He man who seemed so weak pulled Logan up by his collar. Logan put his hands on the man's shaky but strong one and the man let go leaving a folding piece of paper in Logan's hand.

He ran out of the house leaving the three boys confused and shocked.

"What was that all about?" James asked.

"I don't know." Logan lied. "I need to go to the bathroom." He said getting up fast and ran to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and unfolded the piece of paper.

It read.._ 'I warned you, Now they are going to be after you. Come to 818 C Road by tonight if you want you, your family and your friends to live. Bring nothing or no one. Tell no one.'_

_***BTR***_

He only saw this stuff in movies. He thought back to _The Guardian, Full Metal Jacket, _and _Saving Private Ryan._

Kendall was now in a group of guys in the hot sun doing pushups because someone decided to talk back. And for once it wasn't Kendall. He was working his butt off doing all the drills and was tired as hell before 11 came around.

At 11 they all stopped and had a 20 minute lunch and then they were back to running and pushups. That was mainly all they were doing and it was getting old really fast and it was only the first day of doing this stuff.

By 3 Kendall was tired and getting really mad. Why was he doing this? He hadn't seen or heard from his mom or sister since he got here. How did he know they were ok? All he really wanted to do was go home right now.

He stopped running and just stood there, clenching his fist. The rest of the guys passed him, urging him to keep going, but he didn't listen. He just stood there waiting for everyone to pass.

"What the hell are you doing Knight!" The Sergeant yelled. "Keep going you little wimp!"

Kendall turned to him and walked up to him. He was face to face with the guy he hated most here. Kendall was taller than him by 2 inches but the short mans eyes were pure evil, which made Kendall question what he was doing, but he kept his ground.

"I'm not doing anything else, until I see my family… Sir." Kendall said seriously, mocking him at the end with the 'sir'.

"You have no right to talk to your commanding officer like that." He said in a strict voice.

"Well then, I guess you're down one soldier then. Because I'm not doing another thing 'till I see my family." Kendall growled.

The sergeant smiled. "I like you, private. You got a lot of guts. So I'll give you a phone call to your little family." He paused. "Only if you promise to do something for me."

"Anything." Kendall said.

"Now get back to work and you will get your phone call at dinner." He said.

"What do you want me to do?" Kendall asked.

"I'll tell you when the time comes." He smiled and watched Kendall go back to running group.

***BTR***

Ok so like two more chapters and I will probably get the real action started, and sorry its taking me so long to update… Been kind of over filled with homework but I'm trying my best :)

Sara


	11. Chapter 10

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! This is my birthday treat to you guys since im not really celebrating it till night falls haha! IM 17!

***BTR***

Kendall sat at a table waiting impatiently for someone to come get him to call his mom and Katie. He had barely touched the food in front of him.

Damian finally looked over at him. "Are you going to eat that?"

Kendall looked at his trey then shook his head. The food didn't even look edible.

"You're loss." Kevin said reaching over and grabbing some food. Sam and Damian did the same; before Kendall knew it his trey was empty. He smiled at his friends but then frowned thinking back to James, Carlos and Logan.

The sergeant walked into the room and slowly made his way over to Kendall. He stopped right behind him.

"Come on, Knight. Let's go." He said in a stern voice.

Kendall got up to follow him. He was brought to a small office with pictures of Sergeant and his family.

'_He actually looks normal here.' _Kendall thought.

"Over here." The sergeant said holding up a phone receiver and started pushing numbers.

Kendall went over and took the phone from him and listened to it ring. With each ring his heart started beating faster and faster and finally someone picked up.

"Hello?" The person on the other line asked.

Kendall smiled. "Mom?" He said trying to hold tears back. It seemed like forever since he heard her voice.

"Kendall! Katie come here! Kendall's on the phone! Hurry!" She hollered to the background. "Are you ok?" She asked back to the phone.

"Yeah. I'm in some sort of military camp. They are teaching us to become soldiers. Are you guys ok?" Kendall asked worried.

"Yes, we are fine. They put us in a house with another family. There must be a lot of boys where you are because there are a lot of families in houses around us." Mrs. Knight told him. "The people told us a few things but didn't explain why we are here."

"Same here." Kendall said.

"Come on, Mom! Let me talk to him." He heard Katie in the background.

"Kendall, Katie wants to talk. I love you and stay safe."

"I will. I love you too, Mom." He said as the phone was passed on.

"Kendall, are you ok? What are they doing to you? Are we ever going to see you again?" Katie said really fast without taking a breath.

"Katie, I'm fine. And of course you're going to see me again. I'm your big brother remember?" he said jokingly, trying to ease the tension.

"This isn't funny, Kendall." Katie said sounding worried.

"I know." Kendall said sadly. "Katie, you got to listen to me. Don't let anyone get near you or mom. You got to stay strong. I know it's going to be hard, but there is no way I'm going to get another phone call to you. And I really doubt I'm going to get out of here any time soon." Kendall heard little cries on the other line. "Katie, don't cry. I'll work as hard as I can and I'll be with you guys as soon as possible."

"I love you, Kendall." Katie said softly.

"I love you too, Baby Sister." Kendall said trying to hold back the same tears that threatened him just a few minutes ago.

"Times up." The sergeant said coming up to hang up the phone.

"Katie, I have to go now. I'll be thinking of you and mom, remember whenever you miss me just sing… and I will be listening."

"I'll stay strong, Kendall!" he heard just as the sergeant took the phone away and hung it up.

***BTR***

Logan walked through the cold Minnesota air. He looked back at the town he grew up in. It wasn't the same. He remembered all the pranked they pulled and how he always said he needed new friends. But now he didn't want new friends. He wanted his old ones back. He wanted to go back to the Palm Woods, to see Camille, to sing and dance. He hated it here!

He started running, looking for the house number 818. He stopped in front of it and looked at the abandoned old house in front of him. He walked up to it cautiously. He knocked on the door and not even a second later the door opened and he was pulled inside.

He saw the man in front of him. There were three other people around him. They all looked scared of him.

"What is this place?" Logan asked.

"It's a place where we can be safe from him." The man said pointing to a picture on the wall of Marius Bayer.

"So, he is up to something?" Logan asked with a smile. He was right once again.

"Yes. We believe he is trying to run a dictatorship. Your friend. The one that's missing. What's his last name?" The man asked.

Logan hesitated but answered. "Knight."

"Is that German?" The man asked a woman in her mid- twenties.

"It can be." She answered.

"Kendall is German." Logan answered not really know where this was going.

"As we thought." The man answered. "He is trying to recreate Hitler's army."

"WHAT?" Logan asked. "Bayer is trying to be like Hitler? Is he going to try to eliminate people?"

"We don't know yet." The women asked she stood up and Logan saw that she was pregnant. She made his way over to him. "But we will find out and stop him."

Logan didn't like where this was going. He started to make his way over to the door.

"Don't leave!" An older man yelled out of the darkness. Logan jumped at this.

"Sorry, about that." The women said. "But, Logan… we are just trying to protect you… You know too much and that's not ok with Bayer. He will find a way to kill you no matter what."

Logan's face flushed to white.

The women walked over to him. "Don't worry we won't let anyone hurt you or your family. You just got to stay with us until we kill Bayer."

Logan closed his eyes and thought of his mom and dad. They are going to be so worried. But he had to protect them.

He nodded silently.

"Great. We start moving tonight. Amy said she has a young girl that won't listen in Wisconsin." The women said. "Logan you can drive right? Well you're driving." She said as she grabbed a bunch of stuff before leaving out the back door of the house. The two men let Logan go first before following her.

Logan go into the driver's seat shaking. This can't be happening, not here, not now.

But it was and he couldn't stop it.

***BTR***  
>You should all like review to make the birthday girl have an amazing birthday!<p>

Love you all!

SARA :D


	12. Chapter 11

**I worked really hard on this chapter. Happy belated birthday to I heart Logan and Carlos! I hope you had a great birthday! And thank you all for the reviews I didn't know so many people were reading it! You guys made my birthday happy! Well onto the chapter :)**

***BTR***

A month can feel like forever. With soldiers working hard, people trying to stay alive, and friends worrying.

Not only Kendall was missing, now Logan was gone. James and Carlos spent so much time together trying to find what happened. There was no clues, no leads, and no one was looking except them.

Carlos's dad had been traveling in and out of Minnesota to meet up with Government officers. Carlos didn't know what for but he honestly didn't care.

They felt empty inside. They didn't want to go on living life knowing their friends were out there. But they had to and that's what they did.

***BTR***

Logan was driving the van to the next place. It was a routine to him now. Learning about people who were finding out to much and going to save them before the government did.

The first person was a girl two years younger than himself. He was the one who convinced her to come with them. After that, it was a game. Finding the people, recruiting them, and protecting them.

He was getting tired of this little game two weeks into doing this. Nothing was happening and he was missing his family and friends. He decided he was going to leave the group and go back to Minnesota after he got the next person to join.

The next person was a 21 year old male, who was losing his mind trying to find what happened to his family who was taken while he was at College.

Logan warned him first but he didn't listen, just like most people before. So he asked him to go to an abandoned building that they were using for temporary housing.

The man showed up, but he didn't want to stay. Logan ended up getting punched in the face trying to stop him as he left.

The next day they found him dead in his dorm room and that's when Logan knew he couldn't leave. Something was happening and these people needed him to stop it.

There were small groups. Getting people away before the government found them and killed them. Logan found his group was group D. The members in his group were Jeff, the weak middle aged man that got him into group D, Malcolm, an old man who lost his wife just 3 months before he got protected, and Peggy, who was 7 months pregnant.

When they get another person they would drive to Nevada and go to the hideaway in the desert. It was an underground housing area. Logan had stayed a few nights there but he didn't like it. The place was getting really crowded, which made him feel uncomfortable.

Sure he was used to being around people and screaming girls and everyone else when he was on tour but he wasn't used to being underground.

Now after a month of protecting the people who knew too much, this was their last stop. They were getting a lady from L.A. Logan was glad to be back in L.A. but he couldn't visit anyone he knew. That would be against the rules.

They drove right past the Palm Woods. Logan tried not to look at his old home but he couldn't resist. There it was as magnificent as ever and then t was gone. They drove for a half an hour more before they stopped in front of a nice white house it what seemed like a pleasant neighborhood.

"Logan, you know what to do." Peggy said as Logan got out. Peggy got into the driver seat and drove away.

"Get the information she collect and warn her." Logan rolled his eyes and he tried to open the locked front door. "So I have to do it the hard way." He murmured to himself and walked around the house and found a open window. He climbed in and was happy to find the papers and magazines all over the dining room table. He gathered the then and then heard the front door close.

"Sh**" He said as he dropped the papers all over the floor. He bent down and tried to gather all the papers in a hurry. High heels clicked on the wood making the way to the room. He had to get out of there.

"Logan?" He heard a familiar voice say. He looked up to see Kelly standing in front of him.

***BTR***

A month of training has really made Kendall much stronger. He had been working his hardest with his family and friends faces in his mind to motivate him. His bold head was now starting to grow back a little, although Kendall preferred it long, he couldn't have it long.

Kendall still wasn't use to military time which made him late for lunch sometimes. And while he was in the barracks Sam, Kevin, Damian, and some other boys loved to hear him sing, so he sang.

The Sergeant seemed to push Kendall and Cole the hardest. Kendall didn't like the guy at all but for some reason with every partner thing they were paired up. And with him being in the military before he yelled at Kendall for the littlest things.

Kendall was great full for this day. He was finally 'graduating' from boot camp. He stood with his head held high and a uniform on. The Sergeant was making his way down the line with metals. Even though he had gotten used to this life, he really wanted to see Katie and his mom.

The Sergeant stood in front of him. "You did a great job, Knight." He said putting a metal on him and moving on to the next person.

***BTR***

Kendall stood outside a small white house. He gulped and his breath became uneasy. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he started running to the house. He opened the door and smiled when he saw Katie sitting at a small table.

"Katie." He said with a smile.

"Kendall?" She stared at him looking at how much he had changed. And then she ran up to hug him. "Kendall I missed you so much!"

"I missed you to, baby sister."He said holding her close.

There was the sound of glass shattering. Kendall and Katie both looked up to see their mom standing in the door way. She was drying the dish that was now shattered on the floor.

Kendall went over to her and hugged her tight. She cried into his shirt, glad to have her son back.

***BTR***

The president and the Sergeant sat in silence as Bayer looked at pictures of Cole and Kendall. He was studying them carefully.

"So these are the best?" He asked.

"Yes." The sergeant said. "You should see them work. They challenge each other."

Bayer nodded and then moved the pictures aside.

"Now onto the rest of your troop. They shall be sent out next week. Keep an eye on these two." Bayer pointed to the pictures.

Bayer looked at the Sergeant, who looked worried. "I'm not sure they are ready, Mr. President."

"They are going to have to be, because the second part of my plan has started."

The Sergeant nodded.

"Gather your troop." Bayer gave him a list of names and faces. "Capture these people first. The rest will come after that."

He nodded and looked up to see the same faces from the paper on Bayer's wall. He knew some of the people from T.V. or music. But there was some he did not know of. One of which was James Maslow.

***BTR***

**This may be confusing right now, but if you knew what I had planned, you would love this! Haha… Again thanks for all the reviews, it really made my birthday And thanks for reading! Ill update soon!**

**And for all of you who have read Big Time Leaderless… the sequel will be up soon ;) **

**LOVE YOU ALL  
>SARA!<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry this took so long… I was overly tired last week so I didn't do anything productive besides homework. And when I did start it I lost my flash drive which has all of my stories on it, but no worry my brother found it!**

***BTR***

"Kelly?" Logan said amazed.

"Logan what are you doing here? You're going to get yourself killed." She said.

"Making sure that you don't get killed." Logan said quietly.

"Huh? What do you mean? Are Kendall, James, and Carlos here too?"

Logan closed his eyes thinking back to his friends who he missed so much. "Kendall, Mrs. Knight, and Katie were taken about a month ago, we don't know if they are dead or alive. I haven't seen Carlos or James in a month. I knew too much about Bayer and they had to protect me. You shouldn't be doing this Kelly." He said holding up the papers.

"I had to, Logan. I could tell something wasn't right and Gustavo had the same fe…."

"Gustavo knew about this too?" Logan interrupted.

Kelly nodded. "That's why we sent you back to Minnesota. We thought they would come after you guys."

"Well obviously they did!" Logan started to yell. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Kendall is missing, Kelly. Everyone is worried sick. And now they are probably all worried about me too. I can't this! It's too much stress!" He said trying not to cry. He was happy to get that off his chest to someone he trust.

Kelly looked at him. "I'm sorry, Logan."

"It's fine." He said calming down. He looked up at her. "Right now we need to get you out of here. " Then he thought for a second. "Gustavo knows about this to? We should get him to, just in case."

Kelly looked away from him. "Logan, Gustavo is dead." She said quietly.

Logan's face immediately fell.

***BTR***

Bayer sent troops out right away. They were troops that have finished training long before Kendall troop's finished. He knew this was the perfect time to start what he had planned.

***BTR***

Katie could see that Kendall has changed a little. He didn't talk back a lot. He only sang when she asked him to and she could tell he wanted away from this.

She didn't blame him. She wanted to go home too. She wanted to go back to the Palm Woods and see all of her friends and all of her brothers. She missed the wacky adventures they had every day. She missed it all, and she had a strange feeling that she wasn't going to go back to it all.

She started waking up in the middle of the night crying, which woke almost everyone in the house her family and another were living in. Kendall was always the first one by her side, trying to calm her down. It took a while, but he always managed to get her back to sleep. And once he did get her back to sleep he stayed with her for the rest of the night making sure she wouldn't start crying again.

Kendall was worried about Katie. She wasn't acting like her normal self. He wanted more than anything for Katie to be safe, but he couldn't do anything about it. He was stuck as much as she was and it made him feel strange not having any control of the situation.

***BTR***

James was walking home from Carlos's house. He stayed there all week and decided to go home to get a new change of clothes and to visit with his dad.

He walked into his small home. "Dad, I'm home." He called out and waited for a reply.

No one did. He shrugged it off and went up to his room. He got a back pack and stuffed some cloths in it and walked back down stairs. He was just about to leave when he heard a small thump.

"Dad?" James asked looking around the corner. He heard another thump. It was coming from the bathroom. "Dad, are you ok in there?" James asked as he knocked on the door a little.

There was no answer, so he opened the door. His eyes went wide when he saw a man in a camouflage uniform holding a gun to his dad's head. They were both struggling with each other. Mr. Diamond looked up at his son with fear in his eyes. "James! Run! NOW!" He yelled. James hesitated at first, wanting to help his dad, but the fear in his dad's eyes showed that he needed to leave right now. He quickly ran out the back door.

He stopped as he heard a gunshot from inside the house. He looked back with tears in his eyes, to see the man that just shot his father coming for him. He started running. He jumped over the back fence into an alley.

The man in the camouflage started after him. When James looked back he was surprised to find another guy had joined the other man in the chase.

James quickly made a shape right through old ladies lawn and made his way to the street. He looked back and was thankful not to see either of the two men. He quickly ran over to Carlos's house. He opened the door with tears in his eyes and sweat on his face.

"Carlos." He tried to yell but it was taken away from his uneven breaths. He went into the kitchen. He saw Carlos's father talking with two men in camouflage. James froze. Mr. Garcia turned around.

"James." His voice was shaky. The two men came out from behind him and went over to James.

"Mr. Garcia?" James pleaded as the two men grabbed him.

"I'm sorry James, but I have to do what's right for my family. I'm sorry." He said looking away.

Right then James knew he wasn't going to get any help from Mr. Garcia. He struggled to get free. "You can't do this Mr. Garcia. Please. Help Me!" James yelled.

"I'm sorry, James." Mr. Garcia said with tears in his eyes.

There was a long pause of silence before someone spoke again.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked from the door way.

"CARLOS, Hel…."James got out before one of the men stuck a needle in his arm.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Carlos started running at the men to free his friend, but his dad grabbed him. "Let go!" He yelled.

"Carlos, stop it." Mr. Garcia said to him.

"James! Stay awake buddy! Come on!" Carlos urged.

"Carlos." He repeated as the two men started taking James away.

"NO! Put him down!" Carlos yelled fighting against his father's hold.

"CARLOS!" Mr. Garcia shouted. Carlos looked back at him with tears in his eyes. "Stop it." He said calmly.

Carlos started to shake his head. "James is the only friend I have left, and you're letting them take him away, like they took Kendall and Logan."

pulled him into a hug. "I'm doing it to protect you, son."

***BTR***

**So? It wasn't that entertaining til james and carlos's part I know I know but oh well I tried and I updated… now I have two more chapters to write for two more stories wish me luck!**

**SARA**


	14. Chapter 13

**Happy Late Turkey DAY!**

***BTR***

Logan was at the hide out sitting on a cot just staring at the wall. The news of someone he knew, someone he cared about, had died just shook him. It made him think. Was Kendall dead too? Did they kill him, Mrs. Knight, and Katie? And what were James and Carlos thinking right now? Did they think he was dead? Logan hoped they didn't.

A thousand thoughts were rushing through his head, not letting him sleep in the small cold room he got to himself whenever he came back, but for the last week he allowed Kelly to stay with him just to keep an eye on her. He didn't want another person he cared about to get hurt or worse. He looked over at her, sleeping peacefully. For a moment he wondered what she was dreaming about but the thought quickly faded when the door opened to his room.

"Come on Logan … Peggy's needs you." Jeff said. Logan quickly got up.

"Hurry..." Jeff rushed and threw Logan some scrubs, a hair cap, and gloves.

"Wait… Is she having the baby?" Logan asked. He knew Peggy wanted him to be there when she delivered. It was the least he could do for a friend.

Jeff looked at him and nodded just as they heard a scream through the door. They both ran in and there were a few doctors around Peggy. Logan went over to her side and grabbed her hand…. Big mistake… She squeezed so tight that Logan thought his hands were going to fall off.

"It hurts. It hurts so bad." She cried.

"It's ok. Just think of the bundle of joy you will hold after it's over." Logan tried to encourage her.

"Ok, Peggy. On the next contraction I want you to push." The doctor that Logan had learned a little from said to her. She nodded.

It only took a few seconds before Logan couldn't feel his hand again. Peggy was screaming her head off.

"I see something. Keep pushing." The doctor said.

"You're doing great." Logan said.

"Sing." Peggy said through clenched teeth.

Logan was taken aback by her request.

"Please Logan, Sing." She said.

Logan quickly searched his head for a song… a melody…. anything… and then he found the perfect song. He started singing.

_Beneath the veil of starry sky __  
><em>_As cold as winter's darkest night __  
><em>_It's there you'll sleep, silent and deep __  
><em>_You're all alone ___

_A single prayer's soft melody __  
><em>_Across the lonely silent fields __  
><em>_A little light begins to shine, it shines on and on_

"Keep pushing!" the doctor told her. Logan kept singing for her.

_I watched you as you so peacefully dreamed,  
>You laughed like a child,<br>Happy and carefree  
>It's all familiar and yet so far,<br>That's the future's promise for you and me._

"Almost there" the doctor smiled. Peggy started screaming from pain. Logan stopped singing for a moment but started up again when he saw the look in Peggy's eyes.

_One day on a green and shiny morn',  
>One day we will finally make it through<br>Cause in this sky  
>So dark with winter,<br>We still have to believe it's true  
>Fields of hope.<em>

Just as he was singing the last line, they heard crying. Then he saw it, a beautiful baby girl. His voice was the first thing she heard when she came into this world. She was a little hope when everything started to seem hopeless and Logan liked that thought.

***BTR***

A scream filled the entire house. Kendall rolled over in his bed and slowly got out of bed and made his way to Katie's room. He was used to this. It was now an every night thing. Everyone else in the house just learned to ignore it, but Kendall could never. He opened Katie's door to find her near her dresser rumbling through the door putting random things in a bag.

"Katie?" Kendall said softly. Katie looked up; tears in her eyes, then turned her back to him. "Katie, what are you doing?"

She ignored him and continued putting cloths in the bag. Kendall made his way over to her. He could hear her crying softly. He pulled her into a hug, but she pushed him away. "What's the matter?" he asked trying to figure her out.

"I'm leaving." Was all she said to his face before turning back around.

Kendall was in a state of shock and confusion. "Katie, you can't leave."

"Watch me!" She said passing him to get her jacket.

"Please, Katie."

"If you want to stay here and watch them control your life, then you do that, but I'm not." She cried, and then she looked at him. "What happened to you, Kendall? You used to be so strong, and full of life. Now you never sing, never laugh, and hardly ever smile. I miss the old Kendall." She sounded angry at him. "When was the last time you thought of James, Logan, and Carlos? Of Big Time Rush? Of the Palm Woods? Or even Rocque Records?" She finished.

There was a long pause from Kendall.

"That's what I thought." Katie said and turned around to her bag.

"I think about them all the time, but I know they can take care of themselves. It's you I'm worried about. Right now you and Mom are all I have and I don't want to loose you." Kendall was fighting back tears of his own. "Please, Katie, don't go. If I don't have you, I might as well be dead."

Katie turned around to see her big brother crying. "Don't cry." She said walking up to him. "I wont leave, just please don't cry." She hugged him.

Kendall hugged her back and they stayed this way for what felt like hours. Both happy to have each other back and safe, but they knew it wouldn't stay like that forever.

***BTR***

Carlos sat in a car with his dad. They were on there way to Washington D.C. Mr. Garcia told Carlos about his new job, helping the president. Apparently Mr. Garcia is going to be President Bayer's _dog. _Mr. Garcia used the term Right Hand Man, but Carlos thought Dog sounded better.

Carlos was angry with his father. No. Angry is an understatement. He didn't know the feeling but he knew he could never forgive his father for what he did to James, who he was worried so much about.

"The president is very excited to meet you, Carlos. I've told him a lot about you. "

Carlos ignored him. He didn't want to speak to him. He didn't want to look at him. He didn't want to be in the same car with him. Some things you can just never forgive.

***BTR***

James was so cold, so hungry, so tired. He couldn't stand it being in this small dark room. And what had matters worse, he crying. Crying of a little boy. It pained him to just listen. When he could he would gather up his strength and sing loud enough so the boy, where ever he was, could hear it.

He didn't know where he was, or why he was here, but he didn't like it at all, and he wanted to get out.

***BTR***

**I wasn't going to put a James part on just to keep you wondering, but I thought I left you this long, I should give you guys a little treat… Ok FIRST off… I'm going to have you guys pick the name for the baby so just leave a review and I'll see what one I like the best… SECOND off I'm sorry I haven't updated, been stressed out, out of my mind but I found that writing this really calmed me down, soooo, your mission for me is if I don't update in the next week I need one of you to PM me and remind me too.**

**Thanks guys**

**SARA**


	15. Chapter 14

**This chapter is somewhat a filler chapter but it has some information in it that you need to read! Lol more action will be coming soon :)**

***BTR***

Mr. Garcia had taken Carlos to see the president. Carlos still wasn't talking to his father. Mr. Garcia seemed to be a zombie working for the devil. He didn't know what he was getting himself into.

They walked into the oval office. Bayer was in there with a couple other guys. He looked up at them. "Ah.. Mr. Garcia. You finally arrived!" he said with a sincere smile. He looked behind Mr. Garcia to see Carlos staring at the eagle on the floor. "And this must be your son, you've told me so much about." Bayer extended his hand to Carlos.

Carlos looked at the hand, then up at Bayer himself. He thought of the last night with Logan. He was distressed with thoughts that Bayer was evil and then Carlos never saw him again. He didn't trust this guy and he defiantly didn't want to shake this man's hands.

Bayer put his hand down awkwardly. "Not as enthusiastic as you said he was, Mr. Garcia."

"He's been through, some difficult times." Mr. Garcia defended his son.

Bayer nodded in understanding. Carlos stared at him getting a funny feeling that this guy was the reason all of his friends were gone now.

***BTR***

Logan was in the command room. He was a big part of this now and wanted to do anything he could to get things back to the way they were.

They were planning an attack on Washington D.C. It was the only way to change what had been done. They knew the United States of America wasn't free anymore and they were the only ones who could change it.

"So we head out in a week." Jeff said. They all nodded. "Ok, we need to gather the guns and find out who is willing to fight."

"I think everyone here is willing to fight, we could use everyone, but I don't think everyone should go." Logan said, thinking about Kelly, Peggy, and little Hope. Hope was the sweetest thing Logan had ever seen. He couldn't dare let her grow up without a mother.

"Right." Jeff said and started mapping the route to Washington. They decided they would take three separate routes. One through Nebraska, One through Oklahoma, and the last through North Dakota. They were going on train, bus and foot. Logan was the leader of the route going through Nebraska.

They decided on a place to meet up when they got close to Washington D.C.

Their plan was coming together perfectly.

***BTR***

Kendall had been spending a lot of time with his mom and Katie. He needed to be strong for them.

He had two days until he had to leave again. He didn't know why but he hoped he would be able to see Katie and his mom again. If not he might as well die. He looked over at Katie, who hasn't woken up from nightmare since they talked. He wondered what was going to happen when he left again… He really didn't want to leave.

He started thinking what they were going to do… were they going on a mission? Or going into a battle? Whatever it was, he had a bad feeling about it and didn't want to go.

***BTR***

The light burned from being in the dark for so long, but James was happy to be able to be outside, even if it was only for a few minutes. There were guards everywhere and a fence around the little camp.

James reached up to his bald head. They shaved his hair, every last bit of it. They shaved everyone's head, even the girls.

James took a good look of the fenced in area. There was a few building that guards were coming in and out of. There were a ton of door that seemed to lead to nowhere, but James knew where they lead to. The place with no light, no bathroom, no bed… He hated that place, he hated hearing the cries of everyone around him, down there, he hated being able to hear, hated being able to feel, he hated being alive.

Now in the sun, he had a little hope.

He scanned the rest of the area and saw a huge hole about 50 yards away from him. He looked around to see if anyone was watching him, but no one was, so he made his way to the big hole. He looked inside it and suddenly wanted to go back to his little dark cell, because in the big hole were bodies. Bodies of men, women, and children of all ages. Some looked starved; some had gunshot wounds, all dead.

He stared in the hole, unable to move. His attention was taken away from the bodies when a guard threw a man in the other side of the hole. James looked at the body thrown in and heard it coughing and trying to get up. The guard took his gun out and pointed it at the man.

_BANG!_

James squeezed his eyes shut and jumped at the sound. When he opened his eyes he saw the guard walking away and the man that was alive only seconds ago, dead with a gunshot to the head.

***BTR***

**OK I had a terrible dream last night, it's a bit lengthy but I will tell you the part that made me wake up in cold sweat (never done that before). So my little bro and I were kidnapped and we were at a house of this guy named ryan who was also kidnapped, the kidnappers were gonna kill his parents and a little girl there who was sleeping on the couch. And I screamed for them to move so they wouldn't get killed, and then the women came down the stairs with a knife and Nic (my bro) ran towards her to try to stop her and because I told him that she wouldn't hurt him, that they needed him. So he was running towards her mumbling something like **_**Im not scared **_** to himself over and over again and the women takes the knife and forced it right through his jaw. I was frozen in fear, the women let Nic fall and I heard him whisper **_**I am scared**_**. And it faded. I freaked out, not knowing what to do and ran out a door and under a fence and forced my eyes opened so I was awake…. I went into Nic's room and woke him up at 5: 40 to see if he was ok…. I hate my subconscious sometimes.**

**Hoped you liked the chapter…. I had to tell someone about me dream… hope you listened! Another chapter is underway!**

**SARA **


	16. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the wait… but the good news Im off break and im full of new ideas!**

*****BTR*****

Logan gathered his group of about a hundred. He examined their faces, full of hope and ready to fight. For the next couple weeks, Logan was in charge of all of them. He was worried about it, but he was ready.

Peggy walked up to him, carrying little Hope in her arms. Logan bent down, kissing Hope on the forehead. "Keep her safe." He said looking up at Peggy.

Peggy wasn't going on this mission. She and a few others were staying behind to hold down the base. She wanted to go but knew her baby needed her.

She nodded at Logan. "Please, stay safe, Logan." And pulled him into a hug.

"I will," Logan reassured her and pulled away after a minute or so.

"See you soon, Logan." Peggy smiled.

"See you soon." He replied back. Nobody said goodbye, because they didn't want it to be the last goodbye. It was better to hope they were going to be okay, and they will see them again soon.  
>Peggy walked away to talk to some other people.<p>

Kelly was standing in a corner, tears in her eyes. Logan walked over to her. "Everything is going to be alright."

Kelly looked at him. "Please come back soon. You are all I have left."

Logan didn't know what to say to this. He thought of all the nice people he met here and everyone they protected, but Kelly was the only one he knew from when everything was normal. She was all he had right now too.

"Soon all of this will be over, and hopefully we get things back to normal as much as we can. Don't give up when I'm gone. If something happened to you I don't know what I would do." Logan said holding back tears, pulling her into a hug. She hugged back and they stayed this way until someone yelled.

"LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!"

They both turned around to see Hannah, the second in command in Logan's group. She was also Peggy's step sister.

Logan rolled his eyes and looked back at Kelly with a small smile. "I'll be back before you know it."  
>Kelly nodded giving him on last quick hug, before he left.<p>

Logan walked up to Hannah. "Can't you let everyone say goodbye before you yell?"  
>"We don't say goodbye, Logan." She shot back grinning.<p>

"You know what I mean. Next time you yell a command talk it over with me first, Okay?" Logan said.  
>"But…" she started.<p>

"That is an order." Logan said with a strict face. Hannah was a year older than him, but he was taller and in charge. Hannah didn't like that HE was in charge. She narrowed her eyes at him, her blonde hair slipping out of a lose pony tail.

"Yes, Sir." She muttered loud enough for Logan to here but no one else.

Logan smiled his golden smile. "Now you can get everyone moving."

Hannah smiled turning towards the crowd. "LET"S GET MOVING PEOPLE! THE BUSES LEAVE IN TWO HOURS IN LAS VEGAS!" Everyone followed her command and left the bunker.

Logan stepped out into the cool Nevada night air. He got to the front of the group and started walking towards the lights of the big city. They had it all planned out. They walk through the desert to the buses they rented for a 'tour' of Colorado. Once there, Logan would split up them all into 3 groups for the 3 buses they rented.

He looked to the people following and knew once they reached Vegas, there was no turning around.

-

"Logan? YO! COMMANDER! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! THE BUS IS LEAVING!"

Logan turned to see Hannah waving at him. "I'm coming!" He shouted, looking back over across the desert.

A hand gently placed itself on his shoulder, causing him to jump.

"Logan? We have to go. It's time we kick some presidential ass."

Logan turned and Hannah removed her hand. "Do you think we can do it?"

"You know, for a commander, you really rely on the support of your second." Hannah said smirking as they walked back to the bus.

"Speaking of, why are you my second again?"

"Well... Between the two of us, I am a mixed martial artist, and before every one's lives went to hell, I was starting to go into college to become a professor in history. I was going to major in American History with a minor is political sciences and we are like the Romans, all they did was fight, all we do is fight." Hannah said sighing. "I really thought I could make a difference.

"Interesting way of putting it."

"Think of it this way... The Confederates lost... But they won more of the skirmishes, and smaller battles of the war. Some of the other battles one, some big ones, the confederates had a victory in even though they were at a disadvantage." She waited to see if Logan was following along and continued again.

"We are the Confederate army, fighting for the Union cause."

"That is... Insanity..." Logan started. Quickly noticing the look on Hannah's face he added hastily, "And genius."

She looked at him and smiled. "Why thank you. Now, Robert, get in the damn bus and let's get a move on."

"Robert?"

"Robert E. Lee?" Hannah asked with a duh expression written across her face.

"Oh!"

"I am working under an idiot."

"Really, Stonewall? Really?"

"Dude! I am not going to die at 39!"

"Did he really die that young?"

Hannah looked at Logan, "For a genius, you are REALLY stupid."

Logan rolled his eyes and turned his face toward the window. He wasn't in the mood to deal with her right now. He laid his head on the window and closed his eyes. This was going to be a long bus ride.

***BTR***

Kendall was in the white house. More specifically he was in the Oval Office, standing side by side with Cole Essmann, the guy from boot camp which seemed like forever ago.

They were silently waiting, not looking at each other, for President Bayer.

Kendall wondered what they were here for. He had to leave Katie and his mom behind. He couldn't believe he had lost them again. He hoped he will see them again soon, but he doubted it.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Bayer walked in followed by two secret service men. Bayer nodded at the two men, apparently telling them they were allowed to go, because they turned and left shutting the door behind them.

"So... Boys..." Bayer began, sitting down behind the desk. "I hear you two worked well together in training."

Kendall was taken aback by this comment. Sure Cole and him were partnered for like everything, but it wasn't his choice. Kendall hated Cole's guts and he was pretty sure the feeling was mutual.

Cole let out a snide laugh. "Him..." He pointed to Kendall. "And I do NOT get along. He is a loser washed up pop star from a stupid little boy band that CAN'T sing, CAN'T dance... And this loser CAN'T fight."

Kendall narrowed his eyes at him. "I bet I can kick your ass right here, right now."

"Boys! Boys, calm down! You will get your chance to fight in the near future, but now let's all talk in civil manners."

Kendall and Cole both glared at each other, either one not wanting to be the one who breaks the stare.

"I'm sure you are both wondering why I brought you two all the way out to Washington D.C."

Cole looked away first. '_Yes, Kendall, one... Cole, zero.' _Kendall thought with a smirk on his face.

"You two are the best of the best..." Bayer paused looking at each of the boys. "... But only one of you can be the best, and we have to test both of you to see who can do the job I have planned."

Kendall's smirk was gone. "And what is this job?"

Bayer looked directly at him, which creeped him out, but he stood his ground. "You will just have to win to find out, Mr. Knight."

*****BTR*****

**James and Carlos's parts will be in the Next chapter… so you got to stick around to see what happens :) **

**SARA**


	17. Chapter 16

**Are you ready for the next chapter? Sorry it short but sooooo worth it...**

***BTR***

Washington D.C. was a beautiful place. It had so many historical places that were suppose to be peaceful and relaxing, but Carlos hated all of it. This city was like a prison to him that he couldn't get out, with people from all directions trying to tell him what to think and what to believe.

He started blocking them off because he couldn't believe that what the government was doing was right. He didn't trust any one here, not even his father anymore.

Usually he would be walking around the big city, trying to get lost, but he always knew where he was because everywhere he looked there was another piece of American history just sitting there.

As he was walking next to the reflection pool, he wasn't necessarily paying attention and bumped into a small figure. He looked up quickly, trying to catch the figure from falling, except he was less than a second late.

The figure was lying in the reflection pool. Carlos noticed it was a girl and outstretched an arm to help her up.

She grabbed his arm, smiling. "Thank you... Uh... What's your name?" She asked once she was upright, still clasping his arm.

"Carlos, Carlos Garcia."

"Victoria, Victoria Ba- Ballicks." Victoria smiled at him, "My friends just call me Tori."

"Well... My friends used to call me Crazy, Carlitos..."

"Sounds like you have awesome friends." She said smiling.

"Well, they were."

"What happened?"

"I don't know... They all disappeared one after another."

"Because of that jackass Bayer?" She asked, knowingly.

"Yeah... Well... Yeah..." Carlos said, moving a hand to the back of his neck.

"It's cool... I'm guessing one of your friends figured it out?"

"How'd you-"

"It's a reason a lot of families came to DC... The families had no one but themselves so they came here."

"... Tori? Would you like to grab some lunch?"

"... Yeah, lunch sounds great, Carlitos." She said smiling. Carlos laughed a little as the pair walked towards a diner she knew of a few blocks away.

"So why are you here?"

"My dad... He... He... He's high up in the government... I just... I don't believe in it." Tori said smally, looking down at the ground.

"Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah, I left it at my house though-"

"Well... Can I give you my number and then you just text me later?" He asked.

"Or we can go to my house." Tori bit her tongue immediately regretting what she said.

Carlos hesitated but nodded and off they went.

***BTR***

James sat in the dark room. He didn't want to leave it. He didn't want to face the evil that was outside the walls.

He heard more and more gun shots, and the people's screams echoed in his head and wouldn't leave.

One day he woke up and realized … No one was going save him. He was going to die here. They were all going to die here... Every last one of them. That day he blocked out all the gun shots, all the screams, all the crying and just stopped caring about this miserable life.

He didn't care that his hair started growing back after they shaved it when he got there. He didn't care that he was constantly hungry and that his ribs where started to show. He didn't care that he couldn't hear the crying of the little boy next to him any more. He just didn't care.

He kept waiting for death to just come and take him. He wondered what it would be like to die..._Would it hurt? _he asked himself silently. He hoped not, but then again he thought it would be nice to feel something again before he died.

He imagined the scenario over and over again trying to get it perfect. He would get sick from starvation and they would have no use for him anymore... Just another diseased human that they could easily expose of. They would take him out of this small little cell and out into the sun light, which would burn his eyes from being in the dark for so long. They would throw him into a mass grave, on top of bodies that had met the same fate... some in different stages of decomposition and he would just lay there waiting for the gun shot that he had been praying for. And then it all will be over.

***BTR***

**Well did you like it? I did… I also cried writing it… **

**SARA**


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry about the hiatus… ill update again soon.**

***BTR***

Logan woke up to a heavy feeling on his shoulder. He looked to see Hannah sleeping soundly. He decided not to move for the time being... She was quiet for once and he was going to make the best out of it.

He looked around the bus to see almost everyone else sleeping too, except a few older people who usually get up this early anyway. Logan looked out the window and watched the sun slowly rise behind the far off mountains of Colorado.

They were almost to their destination and then it was on to phase two; Walking across the plains of Nebraska. He knew that most of western Nebraska had hardly any towns in it, and it would be easy not to be seen by people but the east part was filled with people, making the idea of traveling as such a large group would be very difficult.

He heard a small groan and felt Hannah shift. "Hannah? Hannah, we're almost there." Logan whispered in her ear, not wanting to face the wrath of Hannah.

She brought up her hand and was moving it over his face. "Hannah? What are you doing?"

"Trying to find the snooze button." She murmured into his shoulder.

Logan chuckled.

"What... Do you want me to carry you across the state of Nebraska?"

"Yes..."

"Some activist you are..."

"Shut up! I had to listen to your snoring until four and a half hours ago!" Hannah complained, sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

"I don't snore!"

"... Yes, you do." Hannah said, looking at him, smirking.

A finger taped Hannah's shoulder, causing her to turn.

"Yes?" She asked kindly, smiling at the older gentleman behind her.

"With all due respect to the Commander, he snores louder than a Boeng 747 taking off." The man said a teasing glint in his eyes.

Hannah turned back to Logan, eyebrow raised.

"Well Mr. Commander Man, what do you have to say about that?" Hannah asked, grinning triumphantly.

"... I DO NOT SOUND LIKE A BOENG 747!" Logan shouted outraged.

"YES YOU DO, LOGAN, NOW SHUT UP!" The rest of the bus shouted at the commander, obviously upset at the interruption of sleep.

***BTR***

"Victoria!" Tori turned to see the Latino she knew so well.

"Hey Carlos!" She shouted happily, hugging her friend.

For the past few days they have been hanging out constantly. Getting to know each other and talking about how the government screwed up everything.

Carlos told her about Kendall, Logan, and James, even though she already knew of the famous boy band Big Time Rush. He told her about the day they took James away. He wondered if he was still alive. Carlos hoped he was.

Victoria was Carlos' comfort. He talked and she listened. He didn't understand why he trusted her so much, but he did.

There was only one thing about Tori that made Carlos wonder about her. She never talked about her family. The night they met, they didn't go to her house like she said. They went to a diner. She sat in a booth with wet cloths, insisting she was fine. He didn't understand why she hated her family so much.  
>"Carlos?" Tori asked breaking him out of his thoughts.<p>

"Yeah?"

"Are you thinking about them again?" She asked, talking about his friends.

Carlos nodded, and then added. "And some other stuff." Still being his honest self.

"I'm sure they are still alive. You have to keep your faith."

"I know... I've just never spent so much time away from them. And even if we see each other again, will we still be the same people? I know I don't feel like the same person."

Tori looked down. "I think we've all changed in some way or another, but the changes is what makes us stronger to fight through what we need to fight." She paused then looked up at him. " I know it's hard, Carlos. But things will come around, you'll see."

She held onto his hand, not wanting to let go. He was her get away too. She loved listening to his stories and loved it even more when he smiled and laughed. She knew he needed a friend, and that is just what she was going to be.

"Victoria?" Carlos asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

***BTR***

**I'm sorry there wasn't much to this chapter… but kendall and james are in the next chapter along with action!**

**Oh and alicha… pm me or something and I will tell you how you can read say goodnight joe :)**

**XOXO **

**SARA**


End file.
